


Forbidden Love between Hunter and Dragon

by rainbowstarwish



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstarwish/pseuds/rainbowstarwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past, humans and dragon used to live in peaceful harmony together till one rumour broke this happy relationship, which caused a war. A war full of hate, rage as well as decieve of how their enemy who used to be their precise friends tricked their mind. Now, as many generations have been passed, with an new law passed down that banned humans and dragon to be together have already been broken by well-known person nicknamed as Flame Stirker called Gouenji Shuuya, fallen in love with Igarashi Chiaki who is a dragon. What will happen to this relationship? Will the law rechange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love between Hunter and Dragon

Many, many years ago, humans and dragons used to get along with each other despite the differences that existed between them in perfect harmony. However, sadly, that didn't end for too long. For unknown reason, they started a war non-stop for many years that no one can't stop it furthermore it can last till last person standing!

Killing innocent citizens...

Building getting burned down…

Lots of revolutionary standing up every time they have chance...

Taste of hate in everyone's body that will remain forever...

Till the leader of both side have finally came to decision, that they stopped the war by making a deal with conditions they choose to have in the deal.

Now after many generation have been passed, the humans created a group called 'Hunter' that's only for people who have an amazing skills that would be useful for the organize and it's only for to kill dragons, even though they don't fight much before but they still come around and kill people for annoying actions they shouldn't have done. So as along as Inazuma Town have Hunter with them on their side, all the people would be safely and protected from the dragon without any worry at all. But what if they fell in love? That would bring big trouble for human as well as dragon too, because relationship between dragon and human are forbidden, so if anyone would do that forbidden relationship then they will have to face the result for disobeying the law - part of the condition the leaders said in the deal. Can this generation change the hate into love? What will happen?


End file.
